Tick Tock
by nsnively
Summary: An extension of "Monkey's Paw" Mr. White has some... issues...


**Tick Tock**

 **tock tick**

Mr. White was elated. Why, you may ask? **Tock tick**. Because whatever was behind that door was now gone. He shivered at the thought of what might have greeted him. The hulking figure, a shadow of his past…. He snapped out of his stupor, and focused on what was important. His wife was now safe, he was now safe.

 **Tock Tick**

He started to speak.

"honey? is everything alright?" he asked comfortingly

"honey?"

"Honey?" He asked, quickly becoming worried

"HONEY! Speak to me!" He was close to his breaking point.

"Stay calm, stay cool, stay out of trouble" He repeated to himself his motto of the past 30 years.

 **Tock Tick**

A series of mumbles came from the woman, making the man even more irritated. He somehow pulled himself back together and asked.

"I need you to speak more loudly honey." returning to his previous comforting tone.

"WHY SHOULD I!?! - **TOCK TICK** \- OUR SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" She had finally snapped back

"Stay calm, Stay cool, Stay out of trouble"

With the CRACK that can only be produced by the fury of a woman. Mrs. White slapped her husband.

"Stay Calm, Stay Cool, St- **TOCK TICK** -GOD HE HATED THAT INFERNAL CLOCK!" With a sigh he stopped his silent fuming "STAY Cool…."

He once again spoke "Honey, there is something I've been meaning t-"

CRACK! No one moved as the tension hung in the air.

…...Nothing was heard except for the ticking of the clock….

CRACK! The sound of the cracks reverberated throughout the room.

"Mrs. White? Mr. White? Is anybody home?"

They let out a collective sigh of relief as the realization hit them.

It was just Kathy, Herbert's girlfriend. The poor girl was devastated by his death. She is such a sweet girl, with her brunette hair, and the radiant smile that can lift your thoughts to your heart. She was the center of attention in any room. It was no wonder Herbert fell for her. As Mrs. White moved over to the door. Mr. White took a second to look at the lumbering form of the grandfather clock in the entryway, doing it's usual movement in the counterclockwise direction. The rhythmic movements were captivating. **TOCK TICK** Then with one last tick of the clock, his world shifted around him...

 **tick tock**

He was back upstairs, with the paw in his hand.

"Hallucinations, a sure sign o-" the sickening scream of his wife pierced the air, interrupting his thoughts. He was like a gray lightning bolt going downstairs as fast as he could. They had forgotten, HE had forgotten. When he reached the landing looking upon the first floor, he saw him. He was very different from the last time he had seen him. But it was definitely his son that had his wife's mangled corpse in his hands. He was so large, so grotesque, the beast was almost unrecognisable as a human.

*30 years ago*

The rush was amazing. Up until now it was just cats. But now….. Now he could get rid of the horror. He could get rid of Brunswick. He could not stand the sight of such a monster any longer He squeezed harder and reveled in the frantic screeches of his son. He stopped when he heard the sickening squelch of his son's neck snapping in two. He was so proud as he looked down at his art. He was then interrupted by the screaming of his wife. He quickly knocked her out, then he ran. He ran, and ran, and never looked back. After that day, he had one motto; Stay calm, stay cool, stay out of trouble.

*25 years ago*

Eventually he found a new wife, and they settled down in a quaint little house in the country. It wasn't lavish by any means, there was mud everywhere and broke pipes galore, but it was home.

She learned that she couldn't have children, and she was devastated. She cradled herself for days at a time, shut in her room. He hated seeing her sad. One day, he went into the city….. and came back with a young child. Being a psychologist, he explained to his wife that she had repressed the memories of pregnancy, and she believed him. They had named him Herbert. He made them happy. Until one day, when a paw as world changing as a typhoon came into his possession. He would like to say that the paw killed his new son…..

*Present day*

 **Tick tock**

He ran away from the beast, back to the paw, he dropped it when he was running. **Tick Tock**. He tore into his room, he could feel the heat of Brunswick's breath on his neck as he ran. Right as he grabbed the paw, Brunswick grabbed his neck with his paws. **TICK TOCK**. There was no fight, he was far too large for the fragile middle aged man. As the world faded around him, Mr. White heard one thing…. **tock.** **tick.**


End file.
